


Meteor Shower

by MaxRev



Series: Writeober [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Fleeting moments must be cherished.I chose to do this from a different pov - Kaidan’s parents.





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> From[ this](http://commandcrshepard.tumblr.com/post/165944986393/some-space-and-mass-effect-themed-prompts-for) prompt list on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 6

Grace could remember it so well, the first time Kaidan had gone for a walk with his father through the orchard. He was all of five years old. So inquisitive and smart with a great love of the outdoors; a peaceful, gentle soul.

She had watched from the big bay window as they went down the stairs, Kaidan’s small hand nestled firmly and trustingly in his father’s larger one, deep brown eyes probably sparkling with barely contained excitement at learning about the orchard from his father.

Smiling, she had tossed the dish towel she’d still been holding over her shoulder to enjoy a little quiet time, busy making dinner and an apple pie for dessert. Her boys would surely be hungry when they came back.

Hours later, Kaidan riding high on his father’s strong shoulders, both of them ducking to make it through the doorway, she’d looked up at Kaidan’s laugh, saw him holding his hands behind his back, eyes aglow and a tiny little smile on his lips.

“What do you have, baobei?”

Reaching up, Aleks lifted Kaidan off his shoulders and put him down. Grace heard a whispered just as we practiced, eh?

Kaidan ran on his little legs towards her before stopping suddenly. His tiny face scrunched up in concentration as he struggled with words he’d only just learned, “F-f-fleur sauvageses. For you, momma. Happy Birthday!”

From behind his back, came a chubby little hand holding tightly onto a fistful of wilting wildflowers. Grace had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She would cherish this moment, holding it close to her always. 

 

* * *

 

Aleks could tell Kaidan was nervous today. They’d been sailing together for years on English Bay, mostly just the two of them, but every so often Grace would come along.

Turning 13 this last fall, Aleks decided it was time to let Kaidan control the boat. His tiny hands had been on the rudder many times over the years, held in Aleks’ larger ones. There was no doubt he could do this and do it well.

Perhaps he should have allowed Kaidan to start sooner but his son had seemed content instead to focus on the water beneath them, the mountains in the distance or just ask endless questions. Kaidan enjoyed sailing and Aleks never tired of hearing the joyful laugh from his lips when the wind kicked up and they went faster.

Today was perfect for sailing. The wind was blowing in exactly the direction they needed and was a mild 8-10 knots. He decided he would let Kaidan sail back and forth in only a small area. Nothing too dramatic, just a chance for him to get accustomed to the feel of the boat, of being the captain. Kaidan was quiet but incredibly observant; he’d likely been watching every little move his father made over the years.

“Are you ready, son?”

Kaidan looked up at him, his mother’s eyes peeking out through windblown bangs, hair wild and free. Aleks smiled to see it. After his biotics has manifested, Kaidan had become quiet and withdrawn. Everything about him was now tamed and controlled, such a difference from the boundless energy and endless questions as a tiny child. It was good to see him let go. Despite the anxiousness, his deep brown eyes sparkled with excitement, cheeks pinkened by the wind.

In front of him was no longer a boy. Kaidan was just beginning to lose the roundness in his face of childhood, showing signs of the man he would become. He was growing into an amazing young man, a perfect mix of he and his wife. It was amazing to think of the path his life would take, yet bittersweet to leave the memories of the little boy behind.

“I…uh, sure, dad. I guess so.” Kaidan spoke with hesitation, drawing Aleks from his introspection.

The sunlight glistened on the water, dazzling in its brilliance. The blue of the water a stark contrast to the boat and the sails, all a brilliant white. Everything was magnified to Aleks today; the colors, the sounds, the feelings. His son was growing up so fast. Soon, he wouldn’t need Aleks anymore.

“Come. Sit right here, Kaidan.”

Kaidan moved to where his father had been sitting, looking up at him expectantly, trustingly but also a little fearful. “What if I can’t do this? What if…what if I make a mistake?”

Always so concerned about doing things right. Aleks loved that about his boy. Resting a gentle but firm hand on Kaidan’s shoulder, “Kaidan, you can do this. I know you can. Deep breath in and just let yourself go. And remember, I’m right here. Always.”

Kaidan’s eyes searched his father’s for several minutes. Finally, he relaxed, believing in his father to always have his back. He grabbed the rudder and steered them so that they were moving faster than before. 

Looking over at his son, seeing the complete and total delight on his face as well as the surprise that he was in control, Aleks felt his heart swell with love. This was a memory he would cherish forever.


End file.
